


From Eden

by teiflings



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teiflings/pseuds/teiflings
Summary: There isn't a book explaining how to get your giant, traumatized boyfriend to sit down and let you pamper him for a change. If there was, you and Asra would have read it thousands of times over.Alternatively titled: Please Jesus Just Sit Down And Enjoy Things. We're Worried.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETA it is 2.05 am and I die like a MAN if the writing is bad SO BE IT!!!!!!!!
> 
> update: its been 6 months and now i have edited it. turns out by changing the spelling of "ciri" to make sure ppl didn't think i was copying from the witcher i accidentally copied steve jobs. so its fixed now <3

He’s silent beside you, scanning your surroundings for any threats that could be coming your way. The world was a scary place. And that fact didn’t change when you were alone in a field of wildflowers.

“You can sit down, Muriel.” You hum, plucking a stalk of lavender from the ground. “I’ve been here hundreds of times, and I haven't died yet.”

He rolls his eyes, looking down at you. There’s a fondness in his eyes. “You seem to forget about the animals living in these woods.”

“Pssht. The only animals that ever show themselves are rabbits. Sometimes foxes.” You insist, gently swatting at his calf with a daisy. “Besides. Inanna’ll tell us if anything’s coming.”

Muriel glances towards Inanna, watching her and your familiar chase each other around the clearing. “She’s having a good time. Shouldn’t make her work.”

“She’s a dog. If something tries to get us, she’ll smell it coming.”

Muriel grunts. “She’s not a dog, she’s a wolf.”

“And you’re not my bodyguard, you’re my boyfriend. Sit down, relax for a while!”

“I’m fine up here. Pick your flowers.” He grumbles, voice deep and soft. 

“Fine. But when I make tea with them, I’m not sharing.” You insist, resting your head against his leg as you continue to fill your basket. Both of you know that you’re bluffing. 

“You make it too sweet, anyways.”

“Asra never complains when I make tea.” You tease. He snorts.

“That’s because you're both spoiled.”

“Mm, no. It’s because you have terrible taste.”

You turn your attention back to your flowers.

“... You said no one comes here.” He starts. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh! I used to take a lot of walks. Had to find some way to keep Ciri and I entertained when Asra was gone." 

“You were alone before?”

“Yeah.” You nod. “It felt… wrong. Being in the shop by myself. So I made myself busy. Came out here, let Ciri get some exercise, made tea. It was nice." you hum. "I like it better with you here, though."

He's silent for a moment before speaking again, voice small and almost remorseful. 

“... I’ll never get how he could have done that.”

“Done what?” You ask, leaning back to get a better look at him.

“How he could have left you here. By yourself. While he was out doing... Asra things. You were alone.”

“I mean... it wasn't ideal? But I was okay. I never got hurt. Besides, I'm not quite as fragile as you think I am.”

“No, I know!” He insists. “I just… If it were me, I don’t…” 

He trails off, looking down at you. You nod reassuringly, and he swallows. 

“I don’t… I don’t know how he could do that. He left you with no one. Right after he brought you back. That… It just… It sounds scary."

You reach up, lacing your fingers with his own. “He didn’t mean anything of it. He was scared too.”

“I know. I just… I know better now. I know what it’s like to… want. People.” He mumbles, blush spreading to his ear tips. You offer him a sad smile, tugging at his hand in an attempt to get him to sit down beside you. He doesn’t budge. 

“I’m okay now. Take a breather, okay?" 

“And I plan on keeping you that way. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothings going to happen to me. I promise. Try to let yourself relax, Muriel. No one’s out to get you. Not anymore. And especially not out here."

He sighs, pulling his hand from your grasp and crossing his arms unhappily. “You know it’s not that easy.”

“Muriel.” You stand, winding your fingers around his wrist. "It's okay to take a break sometimes.” 

He snorts, closing his eyes. “If you say so.”

“I don’t ‘say so’. I mean it. You don’t have anything to worry about anymore. You, me, Asra… We’re all safe. Actually, really safe.” 

“I know that. I just…” he starts. You can practically see the gears turning in his head as he tries to articulate his feelings. Catching his gaze, you smile at him, urging him to continue. 

“I… You’ve just- you’ve been through a lot… you had to deal with me being… angry. When we first met.”

“Wasn’t your fault, really. You were almost killed by the ghost of your terrible former boss."

"I was still bad."

"You were afraid. But you don't have to be that anymore."

“I know that! We’re safe, and it’s great, I just… I feel bad.”

You blink. “You feel bad? For what??”

“I… I don’t want you to get hurt again. You’ve already been hurt too many times. And I never got to stop it before. Now, I actually have the chance to, and… I want to. I want you to be here with me, in one piece, forever.”

“Well, that’s the plan, yeah.” You chuckle softly. “But you should still let yourself relax a little. Let me protect you as well.” 

He looks almost hopeful at that. 

“Come on. I have all my flowers. If it’ll make you feel a little better, we can go back to the hut. It’ll be a lot harder to murder either of us in there.”

“.”

Hard, but not impossible."

“Not exactly what I was going for.” 

You grasp his hand, whistling for Ciri. Soon enough, the four of you are quietly walking back the way you came towards the hut. And although your walks were usually calm and unremarkable, this time your mind was racing. 

It had been settled. It was time someone forced him to let down his walls and relax. 

From your shoulder, your familiar perks up. 

'Worried?'

You nod, but only slightly. Muriel may have not been able to hear Ciri, but he still knew you well enough to know when you were conversing with him. You had to keep this quiet.

'Mmhm. He's too tense. Needs a break.'

'Break?' He asks, grinding his beak.

'Be nice. I need you to bring Asra a letter, okay? I need to talk to him.'

'Fly!'

Muriel glances over at you, eyebrows knitting themselves together into a frown. 

"... You're plotting something." he grunts. You smile sweetly. Innocently.

"Thinking about what I should make for dinner." 

That seems to satisfy him, if only just. 

'Sneaky.’ Chirps Ciri.

'That's the plan. Don't blow this for us, okay?'

Ciri squeaks, puffing up his pale green feathers.

'Never.'

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a lot of hozier lately. also ciri is a cinnamint conure and I love him even know all conures are dicks


End file.
